Promise
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: Alec is scared he will lose Magnus.  Oneshot. If people like, I may make more oneshots and add them as chapters. So please review after you read. Even if you don't have an account. I accept Anonymous. I'd love the input.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

**Nephillim? Nephilim? Nephillum? Nephilum? **

Oneshot on Magnus and Alec.

**Magnus POV**

I woke up to the feel of my bed moving. I turned over to see that my boyfriend, Alec, was all caught up in the sheets, and moaning.

"No… ahh… no.." He mumbled. He squirmed a little more. He had been like this almost every night since we got attacked.

A while back, we were coming home from a dinner date. We were walking the streets of Manhattan. All of a sudden, I was pulled from where I was standing next to him. I was pushed against a wall and held there. Alexander, meanwhile, was being beat to crap by three or four werewolves and about four vampires. He was strong and could usually hold his own in an unfair fight, but he was way out-numbered this time. Alec had been left bloody on the ground while I didn't have a scratch on me. One of the vampires holding me spoke to me in my ear. He said, "If you ever refuse Mr. Zlo again, we'll come back. And next time, we won't leave the precious Nephilim alive. Or you for that matter." Malcolm Zlo was a mean, rotten warlock who didn't have much power. I had given him my services before. He didn't pay me even half as much as he owed. And so the next time, I told him I couldn't help a dishonorable man. He must have gotten angry.

You might think that Alec was scared for himself. But no. He was worried for me. He had to draw Runes in almost every inch of his body, I had to help speed up the healing, and he lay in bed for days. Yet he is still afraid for me. This is why I loved him so much. Noble, kind, loving. That was my Alexander.

"Maggie… please…" His face was squinched up in pain.

"Oh, Alexander, baby… I'm right here." I began to shake him, to try to wake him up from this nightmare. "Alexander."

His eyes shot open quickly. "Magnus! You're okay." He sat up and placed his hands on either side of my face, looking into my eyes. It was still only the middle of the night, but because our eyes were used to the dark, we could see each other well. "You're okay…" He kissed me all over my face; I could feel the urgency that he needed. The warmth he needed, to know that I was alright.

I held him close to me and laid us both back down gently. He wound his arms around my waist and put his face into my neck. I felt hot tears on my neck. This was the Alexander I knew. The one as fierce as a wolf, but also as sweet and sensitive as a domestic puppy. Although he'd never say this to me, I knew very well that I was the only one ever allowed to see this side of him; the emotional side.

"It was so real. I was scared that I'd lost you." He mumbled into my collarbone.

"There's no need to be scared of anything, love. I'm right here." I kissed his hair, so soft and so dark. He held onto me tighter, clinging to me as if I may vanish at any second. It was then that I realized how unordinary this dream was from the last. I don't know how, but something must have really frightened my Alexander, more than the others dreams had.

I reached down and pulled his face to look at me once more. "Hey… I'm here, okay?" I spoke softly, but clearly. "I'm alive and it was just a nightmare." He kissed me, then. It wasn't his usual kiss, though. It was scared and hungry. His hands instantly went to my hips, rubbing them and squeezing them. This was odd. Normally, I was the one who prodded him to be more bold. He wanted this; no, needed this.

I kissed him back. My hands went into his hair. His hands went down to my boxer shorts. He pulled them off. I wasn't going to do anything to provoke him. If I did, then I'd be taking far too much advantage. He had to want to do this enough to do it all without any push from me. My arms went around and right under the back of his shoulder blades. He then put his hands in my hair. I couldn't help but moan. I loved it when he did that. He pushed himself tight against me. He pulled off his shorts, too.

That was when he stopped. He looked into my eyes, and held my gaze for what seemed like forever. Then he kissed me. This kiss was pleading, begging me to never leave his life. I kissed him back. My kiss was a promise.

I would never leave my Alexander, my love. Ever. Not from life, not from death.

**Let me know what you think. This is my first oneshot of those two. I believe they are, like,my favorite couple from Mortal Instruments. Review. Please let me know if this is good or not. Thank you all!**

**~God Blesss Yoouuu Alllll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

Thank you, Kiteria (look her up… she's awesome. Review her stuff and tell her I sent you)

The others had left him at Magnus's house to go to the Seelie Court. And this, Alec thought, is not okay.

Even if they kissed and went out on dates a few times, Alec was still afraid of his feeling for the warlock. Because he was a Downworlder. Because he was a guy, sure, but most of all, because Magnus wanted him, too.

With Magnus it was a whole different business. When they kissed, Alec felt this thing in his belly, this spreading heat, that made his knees wobble and his back ache to touch Magnus. Moremoremore, his mind wandered. It scared Alec like hell.

"So- what would you like to do?" As Magnus interrupted his train of thoughts, Alec spun around so quickly it left him dizzy for a moment.

"Uhm..." He mumbled, blushing. There were things he would like to do and especially to Magnus, but none of those could have been said aloud. So he stayed silent.

"Would you like me to say what I would like to do?" the warlock said, sitting leisurely on a chair, making his dressing gown fall open -revealing his bare chest, much to Alec's discomfort- and grinning, with a sparkle in his eyes that promised that nothing good would come out of it.

"I- uhm- well, I-" Alec stuttered, trying not to look at Magnus's bare and chiseled chest... But his eyes couldn't help but to rest on the warlock's steady, slow pulse on his throat, and then go down, to his nipples, to the golden skin stretched between the 'V' his hipbones formed- Alec flushed, and diverted his eyes, ashamed.

Magnus, noticing this, got up, and strode slowly to the window where the other boy stood, as if restraining himself from doing something, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"Alexander," he growled, low, and rough, and menacingly lustful, and Alec thought that it was the most erotic thing in the world,"if you knew what was good for you, you would stop staring at me like I'm the most delicious thing you've ever seen in your life." Alec gulped, and his gaze met Magnus's- and saw a raw need in it.

And suddenly they were kissing, Alec pressed between the window and Magnus's hard body -and Magnus's teeth were nipping his lips, his finger in his belt loops to pull them closerclosercloser, and oh! His lips were on his throat, and Alec moaned and rotated his hips against the warlock's and gripped his shoulders, leaving bloody crescents, and Magnus rolled his hips back, and bit him right under his ear. By the angel, what was this warlock doing to him?

"Please," Alec moaned, and he wasn't sure what he was pleading for, but there had to be some ways to- just to be fulfilled.

"Please what, Alexander?" Magnus whispered against his neck, his breath fanning over the spot he was sucking on earlier, making his neck's hair stand up.

"Please-" not finding the words, Alec kissed the warlock ravenously, his hands on Magnus's neck, their tongues clashing. Magnus moaned, and Alec growled in response, switching positions and pushing the other to the window, beginning to suck on his jaw, his neck, enjoying immensely the spicy taste of Magnus's skin- and Magnus was rolling his hips again, and Alec was going definitely crazy.

"You know-" panted the warlock, while Alec kept torturing his neck's delicate skin, "-maybe we should take this to my room." And he punctuated room with a roll of his hips. All Alec let out in response was low moan, and Magnus took it as a yes, and with a feral grin, he pushed the blue-eyed shadowhunter upstairs... Behind closed doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

Hey,,, so I guess you didn't know what I meant with "Nephilum? Nephillum? Nephillim?" Or "Nephilim?"… I want to know which one of the spellings is correct.

Thanks for reviewing!

An anonymous reviewer said "Why didn't Magnus help Alec? He's such a powerful warlock." If anyone else needed to know, it's because it was three-o-clock in the morning and I was too tired to think of that. Just work with me here, people!

Hope you enjoy!

**Magnus POV**

"I can't believe you, Magnus. I told you to stay home." Alexander, my boyfriend, told me.

"I know. And I told you that I was going to come anyway." Alec had gotten a call in about demons somewhere on the west side of the Manhattan Island. I told him that since he got to see me do my work, I got to see his. But he refused to let me go with him. But of course, being the high and mighty warlock, I found a way to get there.

"It's too dangerous! And I don't want you getting hurt." Aww, my Alexander. Always looking out for me.

"Sweetheart, I'm 800 years old-and a warlock at that. I'll be fine. Besides, you're supposed to be killing the things. They won't come near me if my big, strong boyfriend is here to protect me. Which you are." I leaned down to kiss him. He was a bit shorter than me. That was fine by me. I loved when we would be sleeping, and he'd curl up and cuddle into my chest. He's such a cutie when he sleeps. He's a cutie when he's awake, too.

_**CRASH!**_

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a trash can falling over beside me. "Maggie! Get behind me!" Alec pulled out his stele to defend us from the demon.

"No." I said, stubbornly. I wasn't some damsel in distress.

That was when this THING came at me, laughing creepily. It made me jump back and I automatically reacted with my green fire. Apparently it doesn't get bothered by warlock magic, though, because it just laughed. The demon crawled…err, scooted? towards me. Without my powers, I was defenseless. So I had to back up quickly.

It lashed its tongue out like a frog's. Eww! I jumped behind Alexander, and grabbed his arms to hold him in front of me. He was a Shadowhunter. He killed these things all the time.

"Not so confident now, are you, sparkles?" That was his nickname for me.

"Shush, you. Kill the thing." He went at it with the blade.

Alec swung the weapon out, but the demon dodged and he missed. Then the creature jumped towards Alec. He didn't hurt him, though. It wasn't long before Alexander had killed it. When he pulled the stele out of the demon's body-ish-looking area, it busted into flames. Hey, at least it cleans itself up.

"I figured the All-Mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn would be a little less cowardly than that." Alexander grinned cockily at me.

"Shut up." I smiled sheepishly at him.

We began to walk away but I heard something behind us. We turned.

About twenty or thirty more of those creepy, nasty demons were making their way towards us. Alec immediately jumped into action. He pulled his blade out again and met them in the middle. "No! There's too many!" I knew he was outnumbered. He was one of the best, but no Shadowhunter was that good.

"Call Jace and Izzy!" He was fighting three in front of him and two were on his back. "Ow… And maybe Clary, too!"

It took them three agonizing minutes for them to get there.

"Hurry! He's hurt!" I called. Isabel was fending off the demons from her and Alec while Clary was dragging Alec away from the fight. Jace was fighting three of them in his front.

Clary brought Alec over close to me and began marking him with the healing runes that she knew. She soon jumped into the fight when she heard Jace call her name.

I fell to my knees next to my Alec. He had a few scratches on his legs and arms. They were beginning to heal, though. The worst part was the purple fire that I saw hit his head during the fight. That was power going directly to his brain. And that was dangerous.

"Alexander, darling, are you alright." His closed eyelids twitched but stayed shut.

Oh no. Please don't be the Paralysis Demon. PLEASE!

I heard a grunt and looked up to bright purple light. Soon after, all the demons that were still alive dropped.

"What was that?" Jace wondered.

I knew the answer. I hated to say it out loud, though. It just made it more real. "They were after me. That demon you just killed was the Paralysis Demon. He's a Greater Demon that has the power to bring any other demon under his wing for a certain purpose. To kill me. The demon paralyzes its victims. Alec for example…" I about sobbed when I spoke Alexander's name.

"What?" Izzy yelled.

"He may never wake up. If he does, it will cause him pain to wake up in the first place."

I hate demons.


End file.
